<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Identity Reveal by LoverofMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678769">Identity Reveal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight'>LoverofMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alt Prompt: Identity Reveal, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Scared Merlin (Merlin), Uther's A Dick, febuwhumpday24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the man-made himself ready to plunge the sword into Arthur’s chest, Merlin raised his hand. His eyes flashed gold and the man went flying.<br/>The tense silence that followed made Merlin feel empty. He didn’t dare to look at Arthur, for he didn’t know how he would react when he saw hate in his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon &amp; Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Identity Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was bouncing on his heels slightly. He could feel his eyes drooping slightly. Why on earth had Arthur thought it would be a good idea that he had to be here for the council meeting.</p><p>He tuned out the bickering about grains. His blue eyes lazily traced over the council members, stopping at a young nobleman. His eyes narrowed slightly when he felt the slight pulse of magic from the man.</p><p>Merlin couldn’t help but think the man was either brave or stupid. Well, the same could be said about him, couldn’t it?</p><p>Some days he still wonders why he is staying here. His magic is getting stronger by the day and it would be better if he left for a kingdom that welcomes magic.</p><p>Merlin almost sighed out loud, just stopping short when his brain caught up with him.</p><p>His attention was piped again when the doors suddenly burst open. Two women came in flank by ten men with swords.</p><p>Uther pushed himself up right where he was sitting. Arthur’s hand reached for his dagger.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” Uther’s voice was hard as he glared at them.</p><p>One woman stepped forward, Merlin could feel his magic coursing through him. She was a treat, her powers were strong.</p><p>“Your rule is about to come to an end Uther Pendragon, magic will be free again. Your tyranny will end today.” Her voice was like a siren’s song.</p><p>Before anyone could react they were frozen in place. Everyone but Merlin, who had quickly caught on to what is going on.</p><p>“I am sure there is a peaceful way we can resolve this?” Arthur kept his voice calm as he looked at the woman.</p><p>Her eyes a light green fell onto the prince. “There is no way youngling. The damages were done.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice. But Arthur was pretty sure that he only imagined it.</p><p>“There can no longer be any Pendragon’s on the throne, it is time for magic to take it’s rightful place back.” With those words, a man walked closer to Arthur.</p><p>When the man-made himself ready to plunge the sword into Arthur’s chest, Merlin raised his hand. His eyes flashed gold and the man went flying.</p><p>The tense silence that followed made Merlin feel empty. He didn’t dare to look at Arthur, for he didn’t know how he would react when he saw hate in his eyes.</p><p>It was the second woman who reacted, she lifted her hand ready to blast Merlin from this earth, the spell barely left her lips when it was deflected.</p><p>The two women just looked at each other. “Who are you?” They demanded at the same time.</p><p>“I’m Emerys as the druids like to call me.” Merlin couldn’t help but feel sardonic at the fact. He was sick and tired of fighting against his people.</p><p>“The Emerys of the prophecy?” There was wonder in her voice, she took a slight step back.</p><p>Arthur and Uther both noted that their hands were shaking slightly.</p><p>Merlin was silent as he stared at them for a few more seconds.</p><p>“You know the prophecy, yet you attack? Wanting to kill the one and future king?” Merlin’s voice was hard with anger.</p><p>There was silence as they just stared at him, what could they say? They can’t plead ignorance.</p><p>Merlin could feel the panic inside him getting slowly stronger, he knows when this is over, he would either need to explain or would be killed immediately.</p><p>When it was clear that the women weren’t planning on leaving, but at the same time not doing anything. Merlin cleared his throat.</p><p>They sank to there knees in front of Merlin, before they turned around and left the room. The magic in the room slowly left.</p><p>Merlin was still as stone as guards pulled him down to his knees. He didn’t bother to say a word.</p><p>It was Arthur who was the first to react. “Father! He saved our lives.” Arthur glared at Uther, even when his heart was trying to climb out of his chest.</p><p>“Magic is evil Arthur, he is a sorcerer he will die like every other one in the fire.” Uther walked closer to his son.</p><p>“Merlin could have killed us at any time, yet he kept us alive? Does that sounds evil?” Arthur kept his voice firm.</p><p>“He has magic and magic corrupts.” Uther didn’t back down.</p><p>“If you kill him, I will leave Camelot for good.” Arthur stopped Uther before he could continue. He knows it would be a soft spot and hopefully, it would work.</p><p>Uther took a step back as if he was hit. There was a hardness in his eyes that Arthur didn’t like. “Fine.” With a nod from Uther, the guards let Merlin go.</p><p>Arthur walked to his friend, gently pulling him up, helping him leave the room.</p><p>When they got into the corridor, Merlin sank to the floor, dry heaving. His body was shaking slightly. Arthur crouched down next to him.</p><p>A steady presence.</p><p>“Why did you defend me?” Merlin’s voice was low and tired. He forced himself back up, his mind spinning.</p><p>“You are my friend and I have known for a while Merls. Come we will talk about it in the room.” Arthur gave Merlin an encouraging smile.</p><p>Arthur promised himself that he would keep Merlin as safe as he could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Please tell me what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome.<br/>I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>